Big Buddy (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Big Buddy (PGW). or (130 on sale) |upgrade = Big Buddy Up1 Big Buddy Up2|lethality = 6|imagecaption = The Big Buddy in the Armory.|Level required = Level 7|grade = |released = 6.0.5}} The Big Buddy is a weapon introduced in the 6.0.5. update. It is located in the Heavy section of the Armory. It is the first form of the Big Buddy. Appearance It is a giant and cumbersome cannon, with a black happy face with a yellow and red ring surrounding it on the sides, resembling a explosion. There is a small lit fuse on top. At the bottom of the cannon, there is an unused base with 4 wheels on it. Strategy Tips * The Big Buddy is best for medium range where the opponent is trapped in a tight space. If the player is attacking with the Big Buddy in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explosion damage. Counters * If the player sees an opponent with a Big Buddy firing at them from a distance, the easier way to counter it is to simply move away from the area of damage,as the Big Buddy has an exceedingly slow bullet travel time. Upgrades * Big Buddy Up1 * Big Buddy Up2 Theme Pirate themed Supported Maps N/A Weapon Setups Since the Big Buddy can hold only 3 cannonballs in the weapon itself and every time the player fires the Big Buddy the fuse has to be re-lit, the Big Buddy is better for players with lower grade armor. If you happen to encounter a player with higher grade armor, if they are jumping around, use that to your advantage by firing at the ground when they land, causing the opponent to take major explosion damage if done correctly. Trivia *The player carries the Big Buddy even though it has wheels on the bottom of the base. * At the side of the Big Buddy there is a logo, which resembles the logo of the Serious Sam series. * The Big Buddy has the least amount of mobility in the game, with a mobility of 85. * It is recommended that you switch to a much lighter weapon when running and switch back to it when needed. * There is a possibility of it to return into Pixel Gun 3D, since RiliSoft has talked about which classic weapons should be back into the game. * In the 10.1.0 update, this weapon has been removed. ** For owners and other players seeing this weapon and its upgrades were identical to the Apocalypse physically, but it's original stats are still intact. ** In the 12.1.0 update this weapon has been added back temporarily and can be won from the Superchest along with other removed weapons. Gallery Pirates big buddy.png|The Big Buddy in an old PG3D logo. Max damage big buddy.png|The Big Buddy in the old Armory. Big buddy in use.jpeg|The Big Buddy in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Event Chest